Long Time Coming
by Ella Kelly
Summary: PLEASE REVIEW! This is the sequel to my very first fic, That's the Way it Should be, in this story Ella goes to London and learns some very valuable lessons in life, love, and friendship.
1. Long Time Coming

Long Time Coming

Synopsis: This is the sequel to my very first fan fic. Ella and Dave have had some MAJOR problems, so Ella decided to move to England, where she meets the Westminster newsies and finds that the Brits aren't as stuck up as most Yanks think. 

A/N: I DO NOT OWN NEWSIES OR THE CHARACTERS! Most characters in this story are based on my friends and I want to thank them for allowing me to use them. 

Cast of Characters:

Me as Ella Kelly 

Nick as Hoops

Julia as Spaz

Jon as Chords

Blake as Matchbox

Amanda B. as Cookie

Meredith as Strawberry Shortcake (Berry)

Kacey as Gabby

Preston as Pick

Melissa as Volley 

Gaelan as Flips

Aaron G as Kapo

Brian as Bass

Aaron L. as Sticks

Keersten as Tinker Bell (Tink)

Erin as Nightingale (Gale)

Allie as Spunky

Lauren as Pixie

Ben as Champion (Champ)

Cal as Smiles

Clay as Shrugs

Alex as Pianissimo (Mo)

Amanda M. as Buttercup

Jennifer as Princess

****

Ella Kelly gazed dreamily out of the smudgy window of the London-bound train from Liverpool. She had just gotten off the boat that had taken her away from the place she was born and her home for the past year. A single tear trickled down her cheek as she thought about New York. She had left behind her only family; her brother, Jack, her ex-boyfriend, David, her best friend, Sarah, and all the other Manhattan newsies. 

She had had to run away though. She and David had been going out for nearly a year and had been fairly relaxed; more like friends than a couple. And then suddenly he started pressuring her about saying her feelings and got mad when she would spend more time w/ Race, Mush, and Blink than with him. Then, he got Jack and everyone else in on the pressuring. Soon, life in the Duane Street Lodging House became unbearable. Everywhere she turned, someone was pressuring her to spend time w/ David. SO, as soon as she had saved up enough in her emergency cash, she hopped the 1st boat to England (Kloppman helped her with the last bit of the money.) She regretted not telling Jack and Sarah and the boys good-bye but she had to get out fast.

****

London loomed in front of her. It was everything she'd imagined. Fine carriages and hackney cabs bustled over the streets People of all classes hurried along the sidewalks. Flower girls and vendors sold their wares. Newsies barked out the day's headlines at the top of their voices. Looking around she spotted a taller guy with blonde hair, a worn cabby hat on his head and a genial air about him. 

"Excuse me," she said walking up to him. "Could you tell me how to get to the Drury Lane Newsboys Lodging House?"

"If you can wait a few minutes I can show you how to get there myself. Why do you wanta know? From what I can tell you're a Yank and you don't look the type to know a newsy or be a newsy."

"As a matter of fact I _am_ a newsy and I know _many_ newsies. My brother is the leader of the Manhattan newsies of New York City. I'm Ella Kelly by the way."

"I'm Nick Creed, but my friends call me Hoops. I'm the leader of the Westminster newsies." He sold his last few papers and motioned for her to follow him. They walked for several blocks and stopped in front of a stately looking brick building. 

"This is the lodging house. I'll introduce you to Tinker Bell and the rest of the newsies."

When they entered the building, a chorus of "Hullo" greeted them and "Topa da day, Hoops!" Hoops led Ella to a desk where a young woman of about 25 was sitting. When she saw Hoops and Ella approaching, she smiled.

"You must be Ella. Uncle Eugene wired that you were coming. Pick, do you think you could introduce Ella to the gang and take her stuff to the girls' room," the young woman said, wrinkling her slightly freckled nose as she smiled.

"That was my big sister, Tinker Bell," Hoops said as he led Ella towards a room full of teenagers. "These are the West Side Newsies. That's Flips and his girl, Spaz, Matchbox and his girl Gabby, Chords and his girl Cookie, Kapo and his girl Spunky, Sticks and his girl Nightingale, Bass and his girl Strawberry Shortcake, over there is Champion, Pick, Shrugs, Smiles, Princess, Pianissimo, Volley, Pixie and Buttercup. Everybody, this is Ella. She just got in from New York City. I'll show you to the girls' room and then you can come back down and get to know everybody." 

"Why should you get to show her where she sleeps?" Smiles asked with a mischievous grin (at least she thought he was Smiles.) 

"Cause I'm the leader and my sister asked me to show her. Come on Ella," Hoops said motioning for her to follow him up the near by flight of stairs. 

"Over there is the guys room," Hoops said, indicating a room with clothes thrown all over it. "That's the girls' bathroom and this is the girls' bedroom," Hoops said opening the door he had stopped in front of. The room was pale pink and very nicely kept. Each bunk had a chalkboard at the end of it with the name of the newsette who slept there written on it. 

"Your bunk is the one closest to the window. If you need anything you can tell me or Tinker Bell or Pixie or Buttercup. Pixie and Buttercup help Tink take care of the lodging house," Pick said, setting her bag down on the bunk he had indicated.

"Thank you," Ella said, her voice full of gratitude. "You're the first guy who has been nice to me in a LONG time."

"You're very welcome. It's not every day a beautiful American girl comes up to me while I'm selling and asks me directions to what happens to be the place I live," Hoops said, smiling sweetly down at her (he was about 6 feet tall, she was 5'2.)

"Come on," he said, his cheeks turning pink with embarrassment at letting his guard down. "I'm sure everyone will be waiting to meet you."

****

Ella spent the rest of the afternoon getting to know everyone in the lodging house. She found out that Chords, Pick, Sticks, Kapo, Bass and Pianissimo were all in a band that played in local pubs and at parties to bring in extra money. She quickly became friends with all the girls in the house, but it took a little longer for her to warm up to the guys. They were all very sweet, but her recent experiences warned her not to warm up to them too much, especially Hoops, who she was very attached to. The last thing she eneded was to fall for another guy. 

"So Ella, what made you leave bustling New York to come to dreary ole London Town?" asked Spaz. Ella's face paled a little, she didn't know if she wanted to tell any one yet. Just as she was about to try and explain, Tinker Bell came in the room.

"Ella, a package of letters just arrived express mail for you from New York," she said holding out a thick envelope. 

"Thanks," Ella said taking the package. She knew whom it was from. She quietly excused herself and went upstairs. She somehow found her way onto the roof where there was a small garden. She sat down on a bench in the garden and slowly opened the package. The first one said:

_Dear Ella,_

_          HOW COULD YOU LEAVE? I have been worried sick about you! I go to get you this morning and you're not there. Do you know how scared I am for you? What am I going to do without my little sister around? I need you, you're the only family I have left. _

_I'm sorry I've been such a jerk lately. I just wanted you and Dave to work out. He's me best friend and you're me little sista, it made sense. Now nothing makes sense. I know I acted like I promised Da and Mum I wouldn't and I'm truly sorry. If I'd known you were leaving I would've at least tried to make up for the way I acted. Please forgive me. I miss my angel. Remember I love you little sis._

_Your Cowboy. _

Along with Jack's letter there were notes from Race, Blink, Crutchy, Mush, and Sarah. As she finished reading the last note stating how worried and sad Mush was, she saw a glint of silver in the bottom of the envelope. It was her mother's hear-shaped locket. She opened it and saw 2 pictures. One was a pictures of her mother on her wedding day and the other was her and Jack last year. She felt tears start to well up. She vaguely remembered herself begging her mother to let her play with her locket and clothes and her mother laughing and letting her put them on. Then she and Jack would say she looked like an angel and waltz her around the apartment while her mother laughed and her father grumbled about the noise. Slowly tears began to trickle down her smooth cheeks as she fastened the necklace around her slender neck. 

You were once my one companion  
You were all that mattered  
You were once a friend and father  
Then my world was shattered

Wishing you were somehow here again  
Wishing you were somehow near  
Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed  
Somehow you would be here

Wishing I could hear your voice again  
Knowing that I never would  
Dreaming of you won't help me to do  
All that you dreamed I could

Passing bells and sculpted angels  
Cold and monumental  
Seem for you the wrong companions  
You were warm and gentle

Too many years fighting back tears  
Why can't the past just die?

Wishing you were somehow here again  
Knowing we must say goodbye  
Try to forgive, teach me to live  
Give me the strength to try

No more memories, no more silent tears  
No more gazing across the wasted years  
Help me say… good…bye…


	2. Troubles

"Ella?" a voice behind her said when her voice died out because her tears. Ella turned around and saw Hoops standing behind her looking very worried. 

"What's wrong?" he asked reaching out and wiping the tears off her cheeks with his thumb. Surprised at this gesture, Ella stepped back. 

"N-Nothing wrong. I'm just a little homesick."

"If you say so," he said eyeing her suspiciously as he sat down next to her. "I heard you singing. You have an amazing voice."

"Thanks Hoops. My mum was a vaudeville singer who turned seamstress whenever she fell in love with my father, who had just come over to the U.S. from Ireland, and married him. When my brother and I were little she would sing us to sleep every night."

"Like mother, like daughter. Well, come on, let's dry those tears and go back downstairs. It's almost suppertime and Tink's made something special for you," Hoops said handing her a handkerchief and standing up. Ella dried her tears and stood up as well. The 2 made their way downstairs to the dining room.  

All the boys and Princess were sitting around the front hall outside the closed dining room doors. Just as Ella and Hoops descended the stairs, Tinker Bell opened the dining room door and announced that dinner was served. A hand tapped Ella's shoulder. She turned around and saw Hoops and Champion behind her. 

"We were wondering if you would allow us to escort you into dinner and sit by you?" Champ said with a charming smile. Ella glanced at Hoops and saw that he was talking to Princess and obviously enjoying her blatant flirting. She felt a sharp, acute stab of jealousy. 

_Why am I jealous of those 2? I just met them, _she thought. She quickly shook it off. 

"I would love to," she said, flashing them an equally charming smile and slipping her arms through their outstretched ones. Through out the meal of fish and chips, Ella flirted and talked with the boys next to her. Hoops spent the meal staring at his plate listening to Princess's incessant babbling, wishing he was the one sitting next to the pretty American newsgirl instead of his best friends. 

****

"Good morning!" the petite brunette lodging house manager called into the girls' room cheerfully. "Time to get up!"

The groggy newsgirls pulled themselves out of their beds and blinked in the early light. 

"Where's Ella?" Volley asked glancing at the bunk next to her and seeing it made. 

"She's probably in the bathroom. Princess is probably there too, her bed's empty," Spaz said. 

****

Ella turned around at the sound of someone else in the bathroom. 

"You're new here," Princess started as she entered the bathroom. " So I'm gonna give you some _friendly_ advice. Stay away from Hoops; he's mine. I know right now he is charmed by your seemingly sweet smile and vulgar Yankee accent, but he is all _mine_," she said with a malicious smile.

"Ok, 1, why would I care if Hoops is 'yours' or not? I just got out of a really messy break up, so I'm not exactly looking for another relationship. 2, you don't own Hoops. He's not property or an animal, he's a person with a free will," Ella said with a look of pure venom in her eyes. 

"Just stay out of my way and away from Hoops," Princess said tossing her mouse brown hair in Ella's face and walking out of the room. She smiled sweetly at the other girls, who had been standing in the doorway watching the scene, as she started towards the stairs. 

"You can't let her get to you," Volley said coming in to the room. 

"Yea she's just jealous cause Hoops has paid more attention to you in 1 day than he's paid her in the 3 months she's been here," Spaz chimed in comfortingly. Ella nodded sadly and exited the room. 

****

"Ella!" 

Ella turned and saw Hoops coming out of the boys room and jogging to catch up with her. 

"Morning," he said pleasantly, falling into step with her as she walked quickly down the hall. Ella just nodded at kept walking. 

"Hey, hey, hey, what's wrong?" Hoops said, gently grabbing her arm and stopping her. " And don't give me any Irish blarney about how nothing's wrong, Miss Kelly."

"Just a little ticked off, that's all," She said tersely, trying to free her arm. Hoops held on firmly.

"You don't seem to me the kind of girl to get 'a little ticked off.' Come on, tell me what's wrong. As leader of this group of newsies its my job to make sure everyone's happy and getting along and right now you don't fit into either of those categories," Hoops said firmly. 

"I just need to go talk with Tink and I'll be fine!" Ella lied, annoyance obvious in her voice.

"Ok. Meet me out front when you're done and I'll show you around," he said, hurt flashing in his blue eyes as he turned to go back to the guys' room. Shaking her head, Ella quietly descended the stairs and went and sat outside the front door. She slowly drifted into her thoughts. By the time Hoops came out she as too lost in her daydream to notice his sitting down next to her. Chuckling softly, he gently shook her back to reality. 

"Did you talk to Tink?" he asked smiling as she slowly remembered where she was. 

"What? Oh, yea. Ready to show me how to be a London newsy?"


	3. Blast from the Past

"Sure, we gotta stop at the Abbey Road distribution center and get our papers and I'll take you to Whitehall. That should be a good spot for you to sell. A bunch of swells live around there and will wanna buy papers. Papers cost a tuppence," Hoops explained as they stared down the street. "This is a tuppence," he said pulling a copper coin from his pocket. " Any questions?"

"Nope. I _have_ been selling papers for the past year, I think I can manage," she said defensively. 

"I'm sure you can. I'll leave you at Whitehall and then I'll go to my usual spot and come and get you around lunch. That should give you time to look around and sell all your papers."

"All right," she said nonchalantly. They went and bought their papers and went to Whitehall. They stopped in front of a small park.

"Meet me here when Big Ben tolls noon," Hoops said sternly.

"Aye, aye Cap'n," Ella barked, an impish grin on her rosebud lips. She skipped off before he could say anything else. The headlines were good, so she sold most of her papers in the 1st 2 hours. She was trying to sell her last paper when a well dressed young man with light brown hair and intense green-blue eyes came up to her. He stood in front of her musing for a few moments.

"Can I help you, sir?" she said, fidgeting under his scrutiny. 

"Yes, my friends and I were wondering how such a gorgeous young lady, like yourself, ended up selling newspapers?" the young man asked indicating a group of young men walking down the street, glancing over their shoulders and snickering. "Actually, just I was wondering. It's unusual to see a girl as pretty as you selling here. Mostly guys come all the way up here. I'm William Montrose, by the way," he said extending his hand and smiling warmly.

"I'm Elizabeth Kelly, but everyone calls me Ella," she replied grasping his out stretched hand. Instead of shaking it, he raised it to his lips and bushed them across it.

"Well Miss Kelly, since you seem to be out of papers," he said taking her last paper and slipping a tuppence into her hand and then placing her hand in the crook of his arm. "Would you care for a guided tour of Whitehall?"

"Well… as long as I'm back here by noon."

"Do you have a date or something?" he said teasingly as they stated to stroll down the sidewalk. 

"No… You see I just got here from New York City, so the leader of the West side newsies is being really over protective of me, even though I grew up in New York and Boston," she explained.

"I thought I detected a New York accent. It's very charming. Don't worry, we'll be back here by noon. I don't want to get you in trouble," he said with a grin.

****

_Where is she?_ Hoops thought, passing back and forth in front of the park. _She's nearly 30 minutes late!_

Just the clock chimed the half hour, a familiar laugh floated through the air. He turned toward the sound and saw Ella walking towards him, her arm linked with a well-dressed young man. Sudden recognition crossed his mind. _Montrose!_ The scum bad that'd made his younger years of selling in Whitehall a living hell. He'd always talked down to newsies and here he was walking arm in arm with one. Ella saw Hoops and was about to wave, when she saw anger cloud his clear blue eyes. 

"Where have you been?!" he asked angrily when she was in hearing distance. 

"William was showing me around. We lost track of time, I guess. Sorry I kept you waiting," she said stopping in front of him, a questioning look on her face. 

"It's ok, lets just get to the Rose," he said, lightly grasping her elbow and leading her away from William. When they were a few yards from him, Hoops released Ella's elbow and walked back to William. 

"Stay away from her, Montrose. You don't deserve to even say her name," he snarled. 

"Last time I checked, Creed, when Granddaddy disinherited your father, you lost any right you had to tell me what to do. If I want to see Elizabeth again, I will, and a pitiful little headline pusher like you can't stop me." 

"Are you coming, Hoops?" Ella called from where she stood. With a parting glare at William, Hoops jogged to where Ella stood, put his hand on the small of her back and guided her down the street. 


	4. See no evil

Hoops arrived just in time to see the kiss. A swift pain, like a knife being thrust in him, came in his chest. He had been all ready to apologize to Ella and ask her to be his girl, but now he knew his pride wouldn't let him.

****

"I have to go to the country for a week or 2," William said after making sure Ella wasn't opposed to the kiss. Ella nodded mutely, thoughts swirling around in her head. 

"Come on Ella!" Hoops voice called before William could say anymore.

"I'd better go. I'll see you when you get back," Ella said giving William a brief, but warm hug before turning and walking away with Hoops. 

****

"Hey everybody!" Hoops called over the din of the common room later that day. "I have an announcement! I just asked Princess to be my girl and she said yes!" 

A heavy, thick silence fell over the room. After awhile the guys said half-hearted congratulations and the girls just left the room without saying a word.

"I can't believe it!" Gale said as she and Ella and Volley sat on her bed talking a little while later. 

"I know! I was positive that he liked Ella and I was _very _sure he didn't like Princess anymore than the rest of us," Volley said. 

"Maybe he's had a change of heart," Ella said quietly.

"Did something happen with you two today?" Gale asked, concern etched on her face. 

"I think Hoops saw William kiss me today."

"…That explains a lot. He's trying to make you jealous," Gale said confidently.

"Why would I be jealous? Like I told Princess, I am NOT looking for a relationship right now. I need to figure out who I am before I figure out who to spend the rest of my life with," Ella exclaimed. Gale and Volley exchanged skeptical looks before the 3 got up and headed out of the room. Just as they were walking by the guys' room, Matchbox and Flips sprung out and gently pushed them into the room.

"What's going on?" Ella asked looking around at the assembly of guys.

"We've taken a vote and decided it was time you saw the sights of London," Champ said stepping forward.

"And we're the ones to show you," Flips said. The rest of the newsies nodded in agreement.


	5. Learning to breathe and Mysterious quest...

All the guys (except Hoops) spent the afternoon showing Ella around London. For a few hours she felt like she was back in New York with Jack and Blink and everybody. As they were walking home, it began to pour down rain. They all staid outside the lodging house, and danced around in the rain. . When they got inside Hoops was sitting at the front desk looking broody and angry. 

"Where the hell have you been and why are you soaked to the bone?" he exclaimed as Ella entered the house in front of the boys, Gale and Volley.

"Why is it any of your concern?" Gale asked, glaring at him. 

"Because I'm responsible for her and all the rest of you!"

"Hoops, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. Stop acting like an overprotective big brother, I've already got one and one is enough," Ella seethed. All the guys crowded in a protective group around her and slowly walked up the stairs. 

****

The next morning Ella woke up early and went to the distribution office early and went to the distribution office early. She took her time going to Whitehall. It took her 2 hours to sell all her papers. She wandered back to the bench that William had kissed her on and sat down to think. A few minutes later a well-dressed middle-aged gentleman sat down on the bench next to her. 

"Is somethin' botherin' ya lass?" he asked in a rich Irish brogue. 

"No, I guess I'm just missing my big brother," she said, absently fiddling with her locket. 

"And where might he be?" the man asked kindly.

"He's back home in New York City." 

" What be your name, lass, if ya don't mind me askin'?"

"My name's Elizabeth, but I'm called Ella," she replied, still fiddling with her necklace.

"What be that you're playin' wit?"

"Oh, it's just a necklace of my mother's," she said guardedly, becoming suspicious of this interrogation.

"Can I show you somethin' lass?" 

"I guess so."

"When I was a lad of about 20 years old, I married the town beauty and we moved to the United States and were extremely happy for a little over 3 years. Then, I began to miss Ireland and we began to fight. She said I had a duty to give our children a chance at a good life. One day we decided that we should get a divorce, so I could go back to Ireland and leave her in peace. She remarried about 6 months later. I found out that she died about 6 years ago. I've always kept her picture close to me heart," he said as he reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a faded picture and handed it to Ella. She looked at the picture and gasped. 


	6. Shocks and Sorrys

A/N: Hey can anyone who reads this review please? I really want to know what ppl think of my stories!

"Aye lass, me name is James Kelly and me dear wife was your sainted mother. Here's your birth certificate if ya don't believe me. You were just a wee babe when we divorced and I left to come back to Ireland and your brother, Jack, was only 2 years old. Do you both go by your stepfather's last name?"

"We did until Jack got sent to the Refuge and broke out and he decided to make up new names for us. Our stepfather decided Jack was Francis and I was Christiana, so Jack remembered Mummy calling him Jack and me Elizabeth, and somehow he remembered the last name Kelly, so he changed them to that. Not long after that I was sent to live with our stepfather's sister."

"Do ya thing that maybe I could come and visit you where you live and get ta know ya?" he asked after a few silent moments.

"Um…yea, sure, I guess so. I sell papers, but I live at 135 Drury Lane. I really have to go, I'm meeting some friends for lunch," Ella said standing up.

"I'll stop by and see you tomorrow," James said. 

"Can you give me a week or 2 to get used to the fact that you're my father and not the slime ball that's rotting in Tomb's prison?"

"Of course. I'll come by 2 weeks from Friday." Ella turned and walked down the street, shivering. 

****

**_Dear Jack,_**

**_I'm so sorry I left like I did, but I needed to go some place where I could find who I really am. I found out something interesting today; Edward Sullivan isn't our real father. Our father is James Kelly. He left mum when you were 2. He says he wants to get to know me, but I just don't know. I need you, Cowboy. This on top of everything else is just too much emotional stress. Please write and tell me what you think I should do. _**

**_Your Angel_**

****

****

"Ella, are you ok?" a voice said behind her. Ella dropped the envelope she was holding and whirled around to face Hoops. 

"I'm fine," she replied icily, although she knew worry lines were etched all over her smooth face. 

"No you aren't. Something happened today. Tell me," he ordered soothingly. His clear blue eyes pleaded with her silently. She felt tears stinging her eyes. He reached out and puller her into a tight hug. She tried to pull away. 

"Shouldn't you be with Princess, you know your girlfriend?" she asked bitingly as she tried to escape his tight hold. 

"Forget Princess. You're my friend and you need me. Now tell me what's wrong." 

The warmth in his voice and the strength of his arms made her break down. Through small sobs she told him all of what happened that day. 

"From what you've said it sounds like your father is offering you a chance to get away from selling papers and have a good life. Do you know how many newsies have a chance to get out? 1 in 1,000,000." 

"I know. I just want to see what Hack thinks is best. No matter how mad he makes me, he's still my brother and this is his decision too." 

"If that's how you feel I'll send your letter express mail right now," Hoops said nodding towards the envelope on the table. 

"Thanks Hoops," Ella said, wiping her eyes with her handkerchief. Hoops nodded in acknowledgement of her thanks, picked up the envelope and headed out the door and down the stairs. 

****

2 weeks later Ella was sitting on her bed talking with Spaz, Volley, and Gale, when Hoops came and knocked on the door. 

"Ella, you have a visitor," he said before turning to go. Ella exchanged worried looks with her friends and slowly made her way down the stairs. 

A man was standing with his back to the stairs; a flat black felt cowboy hat on his head.


	7. Moonlight

"Are you ready yet?" Jack called up the stairs. 

"We're coming!" Gale called down the stairs. Volley, Spaz, and Gale came down the stairs first. Volley was dressed in a pale blue skirt and a white lawn blouse. Spaz had on a sunshine yellow dress with daisies embroidered near the neck. Gale had on a pale green dress with tiny pink rosebuds embroidered near the hem. 

His little sister followed behind them a little slower. She had on a pale pink, floor length chiffon dress. Her golden brown hair settled into gentle waves against her shoulders with part of it tied back by a white silk ribbon. 

"Wow," Jack said. "What'd ya do wit me baby sista? I coulda sworn she was hea taday."

"I'm still here Cowboy, just changed my feathers a bit. Do ya like it? Papa James sent it over for me to wear tomorrow to go to the dressmaker's, but I thought I should wear it tonight."

"It's beautiful, Angel, just like you. Let's get going. It has been left up to me to escort you lovely ladies to the party."

****  
  


The party was turning out to be a smashing success. Grandpa Stewart had really out done himself. Everything was tinged with a little bitterness because it was a going away party. The whole evening was a whirl of color to Ella. She had so many partners she had to split her dances. Champ finally announced the last dance Ella found herself in Hoops's arms. 

"So you're really leaving? It's hard to remember when you weren't here," Hoops whispered close to her ear. "I'm going to miss having you around."

"Its going to be weird not being a newsy. I'm going to miss waking up and not having 15 other people in the room and not eating with a room full of people," Ella murmured sadly. 

"Do you wanna go outback and get some air?" Hoops asked a few seconds later.

Ella nodded her response and Hoops grasper her elbow gently and steered her through the crowd. The tiny lot behind the pub was lit with moonlight. Hoops led Ella to a small bench that was right in the center of the moonlight. They sat in silence for several minutes. Ella felt more at ease right there on that bench with Hoops than she knew she would ever feel with her father and his family. After awhile Hoops slowly and gently slid his arm around her slender shoulders. 

"I'm sorry I was such a jerk about you and Montrose. I just get a little protective of my girls."

"It's ok. My brother Jack probably would have acted the same way," Ella said turning her head to give him a reassuring smile. Their eyes locked and Hoops reached over and caught her chin between his forefinger and thumb. Before he realized what he was doing, he leaned forward slowly, giving her time to react and then gently kissed her. He let all his feelings pour into that sweet, brief meeting of their lips. He quickly pulled back.


	8. Secret Siblings and Worries

"I shouldn't have done that! God, I am such an idiot. Ella, that kiss was a mistake. I'm with Princess and I should NOT have done that."

Ella glared at him a second and then jumped up and left. She ran out the side gate and to the front of the pub. She was about to run back to the lodging house when she ran into someone. 

"Elizabeth!" William cried. "I was just coming to find you. My father just told me about James Kelly finding his long lost children and that you were one of them. I couldn't wait to see you, I've missed you," he said, leaning in to place a swift kiss on her rosebud lips. "There's something I want to ask you. These 2 weeks away from you have been miserable, sweetheart. I realized in the misery how much I care about you and need you. Will you be my wife?"

Ella blinked at him in shock. _I do care about him and my father would end up marrying me off to one of his kind anyways,_ she thought. 

"Ok" she replied softly. William let out a whoop of joy and swung her in his arms. She quickly untangled herself from him. 

"I have to go. My father is coming to get me early in the morning," Ella said. 

"I'll stop by your house next week to speak to your father. Adieu, my dear," William said, kissing her softly. 

A wave of confusion, guilt, anger, and doubt swept over her as she walked down the street. She had just agreed to marry a guy she knew she didn't love, the guy she thought she loved had said kissing her was a mistake and she was about to meet her entire family for the first time. She walked into the still empty lodging house and her eyes began to tear up. She quickly sprinted up to her bed and let herself cry out all the pain. 

****

The next morning brought on even more tears as Ella said good-bye to all her friends. She gave everyone a hug except for Hoops who she just walked past. Her father helped her into the carriage to the sound of final farewells. They drove silently most of the way to the Kelly townhouse.

"My wife and our 2 children will be arriving today from our country house. There's something I've been meaning to tell you. When your mother and I divorced I had one condition; I got to at least keep one of our children. Jack was very attached to your mother as were you, so I took your twin brother, T.J., back to Ireland with me. We stayed with your grandparents until I made my fortune."

"Are you telling me that, not only do I have 2 half siblings, but I also have a twin brother who no one found the time to tell me about?" Ella said incredulously. 

"I'm sorry lass, but I couldn't find the right way ta tell ya. I just told T.J. about you yesterday when he got hom from his last week at Eton. He's waiting for us at the house."

Ella stared straight forward the rest of the way. 

****

T.J. sat silently in the parlor of his father's London home. Clarisse and the babies were due with in the hour. His father and his twin sister were coming down the street. His sister! For most of his life he had longed for a sister his own age or younger to protect and pet. He had a lot of friends at his boarding schools, but he still felt like he had an empty spot in his heart. It had lessened a little when the twins were born, but it was still there. He hoped that his sister would be the sister he had always wanted.


	9. Reunions

The carriage rolled to a stop in a front of a well-kept manor house in Whitehall. James got slowly out of the carriage and turned to help Ella. She took her father's hand and allowed him to escort her out of the carriage and into the house. He led her into a large room full of stately elegant furniture. A young man, who looked as much like Ella as a boy could, stood when they entered.

"Ella-lass, this be your brother T.J.," James said quietly. Ella held out her hand for him to shake, but instead he gathered her gently in his arms and gave her a warm hug. 

"I'm glad I finally found my little sister," he whispered in her ear, in a choked voice. James quickly exited the room, feeling like an intruder in a room with his own children. As he entered the foyer, 2 golden haired balls of energy came running through the front door and collided into his legs. 

"Papa! Papa! Papa!" James's youngest children, Connor and Katherine cried happily, hugging his legs tightly. 

"Children! Control yourselves! You know better than that!" 

James looked up and saw his elegant, decorous young wife standing in the doorway with a severe look on her already severe face. 

"Ach, let 'em greet their ole' da how they please, Clarisse." 

"Where is this long lost daughter of yours?" Clarisse asked peevishly as she removed her elbow length traveling gloves. 

"She's in the parlor with T.J. I wanted to give them a few moments to get to know each other before these little hooligans went in." 

"Well we might as well get this over with. I don't see why you insist on her living here, but you are the head of the family so I'll trust your judgment," Clarisse said walking towards the parlor. James took hold of the twins' hands and led them into the parlor. Ella and T.J. had been sitting on 1 of the brocaded couches talking when their stepmother came swishing into the room, closely followed by their father and 2 roly-poly children. 

"Ella, this is our stepmother, Clarisse," T.J. said, standing up to acknowledge Clarisse's presence. 

"So you're Elizabeth," Clarisse said, scrutinizing her stepdaughter critically. T.J. ignored his stepmother's attitude and went and picked up the 2 toddlers. 

"Katie, Connor, this is your big sister Ella. She's going to be living with us for a while. Can you say hello?" T.J. prodded gently, noticing that an unusual fit of shyness had overcome the usually vivacious and exuberant toddlers. 

"Hewwo Ewwa," the twins whispered in unison. 

"Hello to you too. How old are you?" Ella asked, smiling warmly at the toddlers. Something in her smile must have reached Katie, because she wriggled in T.J.'s arms and reached for Ella. Ella gladly took the little girl into her embrace. 

"We're 2," Katie cried once she was secured in Ella's arms.

"Why you're close to being grown up," Ella exclaimed, causing Katie and Connor to giggle. 

"T.J., would you and Ella take the children upstairs to the nursery please? All that noise is giving me a headache and we are supposed to meet with the dressmaker in an hour," Clarisse said haughtily. T.J. rolled his eyes and motioned for Ella to follow him. 

"What's wrong with Clarisse? Did I do something to offend her?" Ella asked as they carried the twins up the stairs. 

"No, you didn't do anything," T.J. assured her. 

"She is just one of those women who never wanted children and now she has 5. She tolerated me because I was usually at school, but ever since she had the twins she can't do all the things she used to. She can't flirt at parties or wear tiny revealing dresses or stay out late because Papa expects her to actually be a mother and not leave the raising of the twins completely to the nanny. I think she hates children." 

"How awful! I guess I'm not making this a lot easier on her."

"Don't let her bully you. The rest of us are thrilled you're here," T.J. said with a smile. "All right little ones, its time to play in the nursery."

Ella felt the little arms around her neck tighten. 

"No! I wanna stay with Ewwa!" Katie cried indignantly.

"Me too!" Connor piped up.

"We're going to go and do boring grown up stuff. You'll have a lot of fun playing in here and we'll come see you tonight and once we get done with all the boring grown up stuff; we'll take you on an adventure. Ok?" Ella said. 

The twins looked at each other and then nodded.


	10. Confessions

"I have never been so exhausted in my life!" Ella exclaimed collapsing dramatically in the sitting room that adjoined the nursery, her room, and T.J.'s room later that evening. Clarisse had run her ragged trying on dresses, shoes and hats and she still had more planned for tomorrow. 

"Papa's been making plans for a party for you all day and making me help," T.J. complained laughing at his sister's dramatics. 

"When will it be?" Ella asked. 

"In about 3 weeks. He wants you to get used to this 'life style' before you meet the 'cream of society'. After that, the house will be swarming with every bachelor, dandy and cad in London society asking for your hand," T.J. warned. 

"They'll be too late," Ella muttered. 

"What do you mean?" T.J. asked, a frown puckering his handsome brow. 

"I'm engaged. He's coming to ask Papa's permission this week."

"Who is he?" T.J. asked, still frowning.

"Lord William Montrose. I met him while I was selling papers and he fell in love with me and yesterday he proposed and I accepted."

"Do you love him?"

"I care a great deal for him, but I love someone who doesn't love me back and William can give me a good, happy life. I've given up on silly girlish dreams of true love and knights in shining armor and happily ever afters."

"Ah sweetie, don't ever give up those dreams. Do what your heart tells you is right, not your stubborn Irish head," T.J. said gently, reaching over and giving her hand a brotherly squeeze. A frown still puckered his brow; the name Montrose had an unpleasantly familiar ring to it. 

****

2 days later while Ella was at the dress shop and T.J. was at his friend's house, William came and talked to Mr. Kelly. 

"I know you and my father have done business for years, so I feel I can be straight forward with you. I care deeply for your daughter Elizabeth and I have asked her to be my wife and she has accepted. We would both like your permission and blessing," William stated confidently. 

"Of course my boy! You seem to know what you want from life and go after it. If my daughter has already agreed, there isn't too much I can do. I'll post the announcement for tomorrow's paper," James said shaking William's hand jovially and slapping him on the back. 

"Thank you sir! Thank you very much!"

"Just don't take her away from me too soon," James admonished smilingly.

****

**"LONG LOST KELLY DAUGHTER AND MONTROSE HEIR TO MARRY!"** the society headline read the next day. Hoops felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. It must have showed on his face because all of his friends kept sending him worried looks at lunch. He had broken up with Princess 2 days after Ella left, realizing he couldn't pretend anymore Now, this had to happen! His blue eyes settled into a dark midnight color, full of brooding.

****

"T.J.!" Richard exclaimed to his best friend. "Your father is actually letting your sister marry that scum bag Montrose?" 

"What do you mean?" T.J. asked, quickly setting down the tea he had been absently sipping.

"Don't you know?" Richard asked. 

"Know what?" T.J. demanded tersely.

"Montrose made a bet he could get any girl off the streets to fall in love with him and agree to marry him."

"What?!" T.J. roared.

"Yea, his friends picked a newsgirl who turned out to be your sister."

"I have to go talk to my sister."

Before going home, T.J. stopped at the Lodging House and met Jack and explained what had happened. Jack immediately agreed to help T.J. talk to their sister and father and 'to kick Montrose's sorry butt'.


End file.
